


[Podfic] impostor syndrome by arahir

by taikodragon



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: A Story, About death, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, about VENTS, about love, elite impostor falls for dumbass crewmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: Dumbass crew newbie hides in the vents and makes a friend. In unrelated news, local impostor is having a really weird day."You've got something there," Green motions to Black's chest, which has a splat of dark liquid across it."It's… oil. From the, you know. The rear axial. Distributor." He waves at a panel on the wall, a panel which Green thought was an extra trash chute, but evidently not."Thanks," Green says, and means it. "Sometimes it feels like I'm the only one who actually cares about getting us all out of here alive, you know?"
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	[Podfic] impostor syndrome by arahir

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [impostor syndrome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671084) by [arahir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahir/pseuds/arahir). 



> Full disclosure, I have never played this game but OMG this fic just inspired me to create a podfic for it. Thank you, as always, to arahir for their fics. Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed making it.
> 
> Thank you to [arahir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahir/pseuds/arahir) for letting me record their fic. Please go check out their other works.

[ ](https://imgur.com/wX0C2Rp)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/JaJrABRm6lo)
  * Soundcloud: 

  * Download: [Mediafire - MP3 [27.0mb/00:28:55]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wxj7ghow40hhax7/file)



**Author's Note:**

> [[Podfic on Twitter](https://twitter.com/taikodragonpods/status/1310346074922430464?s=20)]
> 
> Thank you for listening!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/taikodragonpods), and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
